spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer Patrick?
Officer Patrick? is an episode of Officer SpongeBob. Plot SpongeBob decides to bring his friend Patrick to the jail, but after he's mistaken for being an officer of the jail, SpongeBob must teach him to be an officer! Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Nat Peterson *Reg (debut) *Officers *Sheriff (debut) Transcript SpongeBob and Patrick are walking on a road SpongeBob: Pat! This is going to be a great experience, pat! Patrick: Where's Gary? SpongeBob: Well... He's taking his day off. to Gary watching the TV in SpongeBob's house laughs back to where SpongeBob and Patrick are on the gate to the jail and Nat Peterson is inside a ticket booth like thing SpongeBob: Me as SpongeBob for my shift and Patrick as a visitor! Nat Peterson: a tired voice Get into your uniforms like always. Peterson opens the gate and SpongeBob and Patrick goes in, Nat Peterson then picks up a pen and writes on some paper, but as he was about to write something, he fails right away to sleep SpongeBob: Wait, how are already in an uniform, Pat- WAIT A MINUTE, why are you in an uniform? Patrick: Ummm... The yellow fish told to be. SpongeBob: Patrick! You can't be in an uniform because according to a book and starts to read from it the Bikini Bottom Jail Handbook of Guidelines and Procedures on chapter 23, section "The Uniform Guidelines" states that "that employees of the Bikini Bottom Jail must wear uniforms, due to uniforms being one of the main ways of identifying employees." Patrick: Umm... What? SpongeBob: It means that you can't wear an uniform. Let's get it off of you! grabs the uniform that Patrick and suddenly right before SpongeBob rips it off, Officer 1 and 2 walk in front of SpongeBob and Patrick Officer 1: and talking to Officer 2 I heard that if you're mistaken as an officer here and tell your not an officer here, you could go to jail for working for a criminal, even though that your weren't working for a criminal. Officer 2: Woah. yelps SpongeBob: Patrick, if you don't want go to jail, then you must become an officer! Patrick: PATRICK?!?! WHO'S PATRICK?!?! I WANT TO MEET HIM!!! sighs music plays well Patrick try to do in these things to become an officer. He first tries to hit a fish dummy with a baton but instead misses and spins around until he hit him in the face. He then tries to taser a dummy fish but it just bounces off and tasers himself. He finally then tries to handcuff a dummy fish but instead somehow handcuffs himself. Card: Later... and Patrick are on a table eating sandwiches SpongeBob: Well... Patrick, I guess you'll have to embrace your stupidity- an alarm is set off and officers are seen running to something PA: Officers of Bikini Bottom Jail, we need back up on hallway four due to our most dangerous prisoner, Reg is taking all of our officers! Patrick: Let's go! SpongeBob: Pat! This is your chance to shine, but do you think it’s a good idea as a rookie to try to take down Reg? beaten-up officer are seen on a stretcher being pushed by paramedics Officer 3: a weak, raspy voice He's... strong... too... strong... SpongeBob: Even that officer says Reg is one strong prisoner. Patrick: Well... Ummm... I was... I will still... uhhh... go! SpongeBob: Ummm... Okay. Patrick: Also, do you want to go will me? faceplams SpongeBob: Fine. Patrick: Yay! Let's go now! gulps Card: One short walk to Reg later... and Patrick are seen walking through a hallway full of cells. The hallway is fulled with beaten up officers, some of them are on stretchers being pushed by paramedics and objects like batons, tasers and tables. SpongeBob: Should you be... well... scared? Patrick: Pffff! With my training, I can do anything! SpongeBob: You know you that you didn't do well on yo- Patrick: Oh look! Reg! notices Reg and quickly hides behind Patrick Hi Reg! SpongeBob: Whispering Patrick, that's not what you do. Patrick: Oh, okay. REG, STOP HURTING OUR OFFICERS! Reg: WHAT, PUNK!? Patrick: Uuuuuuummmmmm... Reg: OH, MAYBE YOU, PUNK MIGHT THEN LIKE MY PUNCHES! starts to go closer to Patrick with his hands as fists and SpongeBob gulps SpongeBob: I hope this less painless then Flat’s punches, which were already painless. Patrick: Face some tables! throws some tables and they all hit Reg, but they instantly crumble when they hit Reg Patrick: Well... ummm... face... some... BATON! pulls out a baton and throws it, completely missing Reg. A beaten-up officer is seen starting to open his eyes, but the baton hits his head, knocking him out. Patrick: Well........... uhhhhhhhh........ has a hard laugh Reg: Good JOKE!!! NOW ITS MY TURN FOR MY JOKE!! punches his fists together and Patrick gulps Patrick: Oh! Ummmmm... I... HAVE MY TASER! "points" it at Reg, but actually is pointing it at himself Reg: Oh, I hope you don't do that, punk. Patrick: But... I will! shoots the taser at himself and Reg explodes in laughter, smashing the ground with his fists, causing the building to shake and officers start to come in a crowd to the scene. Two officers are then seen carrying Reg away, still laughing. Officer 1: Man, that officer is a dumb one. Officer 5: Yea, with him tasing himself. Officer 2: But he saved the jail! Sheriff: Oh, yes he did! I shall as a reward to this officer... uhhh... What's his name? SpongeBob: Patrick. Sheriff: Patrick, the Officer of the Year! sheriff gives Patrick a golden champion urn Patrick: Oh boy, I'm retiring! I finally got a golden bowl to put my ice cream in! Officer 1: Well, that prove that he is a stupid one. ends Trivia *The name of this episode is a parody of Officer SpongeBob's name. *Nat Peterson's appearance is a reference to Officer SpongeBob's creator. *This is AFallenPower's first ever episode that he wrote on a spin-off that he didn't create. Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Officer SpongeBob Category:SillySponge Entertainment Category:FanonSponge TV Category:UltraFuse